Blessed Night
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: His existence was one that was too fantastical to be real, yet it was. His kindness to was wasted on a person like her, yet he persisted. Scheherazade owed many things to Ritsuka, including all of her life. One special night was enough for her to work up the the will to offer it to him. What she wasn't expecting was for him to offer his to hers in return.


**Back a bit sooner than usual, huh? Well, it's Halloween so as you can probably guess it's a special occasion, as is this chapter. Admittedly, Scheherazade is one Servant I didn't originally think I'd do a lemon for, but she's grown on me and what better time for a storyteller to get some love than on Halloween? **

**I do not own anything**

* * *

"_Hey, you know that's hell you're about to walk into. No creature's ever traversed that God forsaken tower and returned alive. You know that, don't 'cha?" _

_The young man tensed, the unspoken truth of his journey once more presenting itself to him. Both figuratively and literally. _

_Not a dark forest of wood and leaves but a twisted maze of steel and metal, all of which merely served as a prelude to the towering spire that stood at the end. So high it was that the tip seemingly touched the skies, the ominous crimson moon appearing just a stone's throw away. It stood as a dark sentinel, no, a king presiding over a twisted empire of sin, corruption, and insanity. It would take nothing short of an act of divine intervention to topple the tower and free the land from the wicked hold of the entity at the top. _

_There was no divine intervention coming, only a single man armed with a modest amount of weaponry and equipment, his wits, and finally the strength of his will. _

"_Even so, I have to go forward because if I don't then no one else will." Answered the youth standing strong against the chilly night air. It was merely a precursor to what he would face. Interestingly, he laughed. "Besides, turning back won't do me much good, so I might as well push on ahead." _

_A darker, more ominous laugh came from the gatekeeper, his unsettling bright yellow eyes zeroing in on the youth. "Boy, going forward means facing death." _

"_So does going back. If I'm going to die, I'd rather do it pushing forward. At the very least then I can go to hell in peace." _

_Laughter exploded from the shadowy gatekeeper, echoing into the dark and cloudless night. The figure stood up from its post, approaching the youth with its burning eyes. He braced himself for a fight, even as the figure came to a stop before him; teeth pulled back revealing sharpen fangs. _

"_Good luck then, young man." _

_A heartbeat later and he was alone again, but that didn't detour the youth. He faced forward, towards the darkness that was rapidly spreading its influence across the land. Sucking in a final breath, he took the first of many steps into the hell that would no doubt leave him broken and his remains scattered to the wind. _

_True to his warnings, the young man did indeed face hell. Hell in the form of blood-thirsty thieves, cutthroats, murders, and madmen and women. Yet, he pushed on. _

_What he faced were monsters, beasts whose form and thinking were completely and utterly opposite of anything resembling human. Their only goal was the satisfaction of the primal bloodlust that drove them onward. It drove them to prey upon all lesser creatures who crossed their paths, including the youth. Each and every last one of them looked to the young man with eyes that screamed for blood, with fangs and claws that longed to tear into his flesh and what lay beneath it. _

_Still, he stood strong. He fought, he struggled._

_And eventually he prevailed. _

_But it was not without cost. His life essence flowed from him in droves as he leaped along. It seemed that the end was imminent for no man, no matter how mentally fortified could withstand such injuries and live. Not without help at the very least. Quietly, the youth closed his eyes and readied himself for the cold oblivion that was surely to follow. _

_When next he opened them, he was greeted with a warm smile "Ah, you're awake. It seems we got to you in time. Can't have you dying in a run down place like this, now can we?" _

_In this hell where life was short and often brutal, compassion had become a rarity, and to many, a liability. Yet, the youth refused to throw his away, helping any who needed his aid, rather they asked for it or not. What was he to them? A strange passing by? Yet another parasite seeking to take advantage of them? No, at heart, he was simply a brave young man attempting to do the right thing, and help out anyone who crossed his path. He was such an oddity in this darkened world of monsters, big and small, powers that toyed with the lives of mortals like dolls. _

_And yet he still struggled and pushed onward. For he argued as a human being, that was the one thing he could do, even when the road ahead seemed to lead directly into the abyss from which no light could shine. _

_But light was shining, not from on high as so many had suspected, but from an honest and even somewhat stubborn young soul who persisted in walking the path that had been set before him. _

_That light enticed others who'd laid eyes upon it. Their broken and wounded souls bathing in the radiance as the youth smiled at them, laughed with them, and perhaps most importantly-challenged them to rise above the shackles that had been placed upon them. Some resented him for his intervention and his mission, calling him a fool whose journey would no doubt end in a particularly gruesome death. _

_Yet, they rallied to him, joining him along the dark road. _

_Brutes and thieves whose, monsters and men, knights and drifters, men and women of honor…and absolute scum who denied to possessing any sense of virtue at all. They all rallied to the cause of the young man, who continued on his path to rid the land of the vile threat of the Demon King at the top of his tower. _

_Minions of his own and those consumed by their own wickedness stood before him, all eager to impede the steadily growing progress he'd made in his journey. _

_The youth stood strong, though dented in both mind and body, his resolve remained as strong as it was when he'd set out upon his quest. Nay, it had grown __**stronger**__. _

_Man or beast, living or dead, they all marred his path. A struggle of strength, wit, or will, the youth endured and overcame all that lay in his path. Not alone, mind you, for at his side stood an army. What had begun as a band of outcasts and outliers had transformed into an army, all united by the bond they'd formed with the youth. The strongest and the weakest, the brilliant…and the dim-witted, all fighting under a common banner. _

_With the youth at the head, they broke through the defenses, progressing deeper and deeper into the root of the Demon's King's territory before they found themselves laying siege to his dark fortress. From the depths he unleashed the foulest of his demonic hordes, monstrosities whose very existence defied the laws of nature. _

_Each member of the assembled army pushed the youth forward, placing their faith and the fate of their world upon his shoulders. It was a tall order for one so young, but only in body. Through the fires of conflict and tragedy, he'd been hardened, forged into something that many had believed had vanished from the world-a hero. _

_At the top of the tower, the youth encountered the Demon King, who turned to face him, not just as a mortal enemy, but as an equal. He listened to the king's words, heard his wishes. He acknowledged him as a living creature. _

_Afterwards, they engaged in their final duel to the death, using every trick and weapon they had amassed during their respective lives in an epic clash that pitted two souls against one another. Blood painted the floor, which cracked and shuddered from their battle and those happening beneath them. _

_Outside, the darkness began to crack like glass. After what felt like centuries, the long night began to come an end. _

_At last, dawn broke, and when it did, the young man who began his journey with nothing to his name stood victorious atop the dark tower. _

_Against all odds, against all logic, the young man had succeeded in his quest. Though he was just barely standing, his cheeks swollen and his vision foggy, he was able to remain upright long enough to turn his head to the skies and see a sight he believed he would never witness again-the rising of the sun. Darkness receded and light gradually washed across the land. Bathed in the radiance were the ruins that the darkness had left in its wake, but what was ruined could be rebuilt. What was broken could be repaired, and if not, still cherished. _

_From the now hollowed out remains of the Demon King's tower came the thunderous victory cries of the youth's allied armies. Their cries were cut short as the rumbling around them reminded them all that by their leader's hand, the power sustaining the tower was now no more. Victory could be severed outside, in the light. _

_In droves, they all began to evacuate the tower, rushing out and basking in the glow of the sunlight. At the top stood the youth. His last sight was of the brilliant radiance that he had fought tooth and nail to bring back. A figure appeared before his eyes, perhaps an emissary of the light. Breathing out one final tired sigh, the youth reached out with his hand. _

_The emissary took hold of him, gently pulling him into her embrace as she lifted him from the crumbling structure and took to the heavens, their illumination now shining upon the earth once more._

* * *

"Who was it?! Who was the emissary? Was it the Dragon Witch?" Called Chloe. As expected, she and the other listeners were practically bouncing in their seats, questions filling their minds.

"The Dragon Witch? Don't be stupid, of course it was the Lion King, she's had the hots for the hero since they met!" Countered Illya.

"Eh, I don't know about you guys, but I'd say the Shadow Queen was the one who picked him up." Offered Alexander with a somewhat dreamy smile. Perhaps the story had merely been a representation of fantasy that had been building in the young conqueror's mind.

"I concur, for the bond they formed was indeed quite strong and the most beautiful of the bunch." Concurred Fionn, a light blush present on his face. It was once more clear that his mind was elsewhere, perhaps the same place as Alexander's.

Scheherazade smiled as her audience broke out in debate about who it was who carried the young hero to safety. Not once did any of them bring up the possibility of him dying and his final vision being merely an illusion before death. It seemed she'd successfully invested them all in the struggles of her heroic youth to the point they refused to except any ending other than his victory and survival. Beyond that, well, she noticed people always became rather excitable when it came to "shipping" as she heard it was called nowadays. Scheherazade could understand it, but as a storyteller, she preferred to sit back and let her readers come to their own conclusions.

Speaking of conclusions, now that her story was complete, there was somewhere she needed to be.

No one noticed a she slipped away in a veil of smoke that whisked her away into an adjacent room.

"So, how was it?" Happily asked the seventeen-year-old with a brimming smile.

Before immediately answering, she stepped forward and clapped her hands around his. Small cuts and injuries stained her palm, they also marred his face. "They absolutely loved it, but since I based the lead off of you, it's only natural, Master."

He leaned back against the coach, a heavy sighed exiting his lips. Ritsuka couldn't say that he wasn't sore, he was, but compared to what he'd endured in the past, it was nothing. The pain would most likely be gone within the next fifteen minutes. "Gotta say, never has going as myself been such a…fun Halloween experience."

Scheherazade regarded him with visible curiosity as she began to tend to the various cuts and wounds across his body. "After all that you have been through…Master, no, Ritsuka…you are a very strange man." As she held his wrist, emerald light emitting from her palms, the Caster looked to the floor, a pink tint on her face. "But I don't suppose that is a bad thing. In fact, without such qualities I believe none of us would be here, enjoying yet another holiday with the threat of complete destruction past."

For a minute, the human was silent. Then he was smiling, and laughing. Scheherazade felt her cheeks explode with heat and nervousness seize her by the heart. Seeing her confusion, Ritsuka moved to ease her worries.

"Sorry, sorry! Scheherazade, I'm not laughing at you! It's just…what you said…when we first met I kind of never thought I'd hear something that optimistic coming out of your lips. It's actually kind of…relieving." He stated hoping that he didn't give her the wrong idea.

Evidently, she understood what he was getting at, and apparently, she too found it amusing. And perhaps something else as her hands slid from his wrist to his palms. Scheherazade clenched at his hand like it was some precious jewel. "Optimism…hope…I gave up on those things a long time ago, so long that I have truly lost track. Actually looking forward to the future instead of dreading it, praying for life instead of a swift instead of living in fear of a painful death that will simply lead to another and another…such transformations are nothing short of miraculous, which is why you are…Master Ritsuka, that is why you are the true Hero-King."

The teenager stared at the Caster in slack-jawed shock at what she'd just said. Her words did well in making him completely miss out on the fact that their hands were still clasped together. A growing warmth had blossomed between them, a fact that only Scheherazade was aware of. She decided to speak now before Ritsuka took notice of it.

"It goes without saying never has there been such a massive gathering of humanity's finest and its worst, all united under a common banner and goal. All of them…led by you." Personally, she found it a tad cute how he somewhat shirked away from his major accomplishments when they were mentioned. "Ritsuka…by all rights…you should have died numerous times before and all of human history brought to a screeching halt. Yet, here we sit, all because of you. Tonight, we are all free to enjoy ourselves, all because of you. Freed of our inner demons and now attempting to live in the present, ready to follow you wherever you may go and face down any threat on your behalf. Tell me, can there be any title more fitting for you than that?"

There were countless things Ritsuka wanted to say in response to that statement, but he couldn't force any of them out. Sheepishly, he tried to look to the side, his free hand rubbing at the back of his head. A little habit he'd yet to shake. "Well, saying something like that, I don't think it's a good idea aloud. You know how Gilgamesh will probably react."

Surprisingly, the Arabic beauty shook her head in defiance. "Should he strike me down…then so be it. I…I…thanks to you, I have decided that I cannot, I will not, live in fear of what may come. Instead…perhaps it is time I…start looking more positively to the future, at least as long as it involves you." She saw how his eyes flickered to their interjoined hands. Scheherazade instinctively tightened her grip on him. "P-Please, I-I know w-w-what I'm describing s-s-sounds like madness, b-but it is the truth! I'm sorry if I-"

His other hand came down atop of hers, silencing the Caster. Mystified, she peered into the bright blue eyes of the Japanese teenager. After a journey like his, one would have thought that he could do with some peace and quiet, and going without being reminded of all of the struggles he'd endured in stopping Goetia's misguided plan. Instead, he'd joined relived those adventures through her, and seemed quite happy for it all.

Without a doubt, he was an amazing person, a precious person.

"Could you…you acquired injuries from assisting me in storytelling to the children, so I feel an obligation to finish tending to your wounds. Would you…allow me to do so?" Inquired the white-dressed Caster with a steadily growing blush.

Finally, his ability to speak returned to him. Except his control over what the spoke was a tad bit lacking. "Sure, but only if you let me cook you dinner."

With the Halloween party in full-swing, slipping away was rather easy, not that it'd have been difficult for either of them at any other time. Both were quite good at slipping away, hiding, running. For "weaklings" like them, it was key to survival; at other times, it was just what they did when they wanted to be alone.

Loneness was another demon that both of them had wrestled with in their own way. And each had overcame it in their own way.

It wouldn't have been a stretch to say that Ritsuka had become the focal point of practically all of Chaldea. He was for many the heart and brain that kept the Servants going. Such a vital piece of it all, not bad for a teenager from a middle-class family who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or as many today would argue, the wrong place at the right time. Scheherazade certainly agreed with the latter description better. After all, had he died like all the other Masters than hope truly would have been lost for them all. True, she might have stayed permanently dead like everyone else, but then she never would have gotten to meet Ritsuka.

She never would have gotten to know him. He never would have given her the strength to face her own wretched cowardness and finally learn to stand up a little straighter.

She never would have been able to taste his fine cooking as she was doing now.

But most importantly, she never would have gotten the chance to fall in love with him, a fact that she tried to keep hidden from the Japanese teenager.

What right did she, a coward and a whore have to love him? Not when there were so many other eligible women for him to take his pick from.

_And yet here I sit, laughing and smiling with him. I have him…all to myself. _Whispered a sultry voice from the recesses of her mind. Keeping a warm mask up, she vigorously shot back at that side of her that this would only last for one night. When dawn broke and they moved to November life would go back to normal.

"Hey, Scheherazade, what do you think of it?"

Even while mentally reprimanding herself, she'd maintained enough of a mind to pay attention to what was going on in front of her. "You can fight, you can lead, fix, plan, draw, and finally…you can cook. Ritsuka, you are without a doubt a man of many talents." She smiled.

"Only because I've had people to teach me, which is what really counts." Replied back the teenager.

"Teach," she repeated mulling over the word. "I…don't believe I'll ever be able to thank you enough for what you taught me, the gift of courage." Scheherazade leaned over the table, her mind wondered to the far-flung past that she realized she'd remained bound by. "We were both weak and powerless, yet you managed to rise and make yourself into something truly grand. To stand by your side…it-"

"Don't say you're unworthy, because you're not." He swiftly cut her off. When their eyes met, the same steely resolution she'd told of in her earlier tale was there. Of course it was, it hadn't been a mere author's invention, it had been taken from Ritsuka himself. It was real in every sense of the word. "Scheherazade, every time you put yourself down, you should know what my response is going to be. I've seen you change, hell, I've seen you dive into the line of fire…sometimes to…save me." The last part was spoken with obvious pain as those were the moments he couldn't get out of his mind. Seeing her beautiful form injured in any way unraveled something in him. More times than not a burning hot sense of rage was borne within him and directed at the one who'd caused her harm.

Scheherazade rose from her seat catching his attention. Internally, she'd been debating rather or not it was worth it to expose herself to this brave young man. In no way did she deserve him, but the feelings swirling about within her, she couldn't fight them off any longer. At the very least she owed it to herself to give it a try.

She took his hand and led him down the hallway to her bedroom. Her candlelit bedroom. Scheherazade was something of a classical woman, she preferred old scented candles and the like to modern electrical lighting. At times it certainly helped with her writing…and some other things. Ritsuka remained painfully silent all the while, but what he didn't speak his body revealed for him. The fact that their hands were fasten together only strengthened the bond. They remained together as she sat him down at the edge of the bed.

"If something were to happen to you…I…I…I don't think I'd be able to go on living. I would not wish for death; I would seek it out because a life without you is one that I do not wish to have." Admitted the Arabic Servant. Her voice was shaking. "Ritsuka…after all that we have gone through…I…I…I don't know how else to describe it but, I can only face forward towards the future with a smile and hope in my face when I know that your heart will continue to beat. Even if it is not beating for me?"

His hands squeezed hers'; she felt the quickening of his breath as he stared into her green eyes. "…Whoever said that it wasn't beating for you, Scheherazade?"

The Caster felt her body slacken, then tense up, then slacken again. It was relief and disbelief, both doing battle within her. Seeing that, Ritsuka gave strength to the former in removing his hands from hers, only to wrap them around her shoulders. Scheherazade all but leaned into the kiss, her eyes filling like they would burst with tears any second. To stop them, she did the first thing that jumped into her mind-kissing the boy who held her in his arms.

Her first true kiss in centuries, and his first kiss altogether. They were an odd fit, but a good one none the less. Passionate sparks exploded between the two of them, landing on the dried wood that was their souls. All too quickly, the sparks became embers that gradually began to grow. Not even when the pair separated for air did they die down, only increase.

"Well, my king? Will you have of me?" Asked the Caster in the same seductive voice she'd spoken to him with, her entire body practically humming with sensual energy as she presented herself to the human teen who'd been lusting after her, and who she herself had been lusting after.

That same lust quickly seized a hold of Ritsuka's mind. As it did so, there also came an onrush of relief and jubilation. The two mixed into one as he peered back into Scheherazade's bright eyes, which shimmered like finely polished gemstones. What sealed it was the warm smile on her wet lips. They parted just for a second, and in that second Ritsuka accepted her invitation. The tables between the two of them had happily turned about. He was now the one pressing the kiss and she was on the receiving end. Human and Servant enjoyed the change about as evident by the long and fulfilling moans they made as their mouths ravaged one another. The embers between them had now burst into an inferno that would burn them both to a crisp by the time dawn broke. Also by then, they both planned on having claimed the other as their one and only.

Being the more experienced one, Scheherazade broke away first, her lips wet and covered in the essence of her Japanese lover. Her light green eyes lingered on the thin bridge of saliva that connected to the two of them. Swiftly looking upward, she saw that Ritsuka rightly so wanted the bridge to either grow, or crumble as the two sides embraced one another once more. Personally, she would have liked nothing more than to do that, but the Arabic Servant had plans. These plans involved taking her lover and king down a long and glorious road down the path of love and pleasure. For that reason, she swiftly moved her finger up and kept him at bay. Rather surprisingly and thankfully, her lone finger was enough to stay him. For the moment. Giggling, she quietly stepped back, her feet leaving the floor as she floated over to the perfectly made mattress. Upon reaching the center she dropped herself down, lightly ruffling the sheets and pillows.

Scheherazade had absolute pride in her seductive abilities, and absolute faith in the man whom she was reawakening them for. Looking back, she realized it had literally been lifetimes since she'd done this. Actually, it was honestly hard for her to recall if even her Sultan husband had awoken such passionate and fiery spirits inside of her. What was bubbling up within her was something perhaps entirely new and foreign. And amazing.

She took it as all the more proof that the young man staring God-smacked at her was indeed her chosen one-her one true king and her one true love. It was almost enough to bring a tear to her eyes.

"Come, Ritsuka, as the hero of my story…no, not just that," She began rising up and looking to him with breathless eyes. "As _my _hero, come and claim your reward. Make me your woman! Make me submit to you and only you!"

As with the fabled Sultan, Ritsuka felt like he'd been put under a spell by the beauty's voice. It was perhaps the spell called love. Smiling, he heeded its charms and began to crawl onto the bed, his heart thundering in his chest with each passing second. An internal explosion nearly happened when he glanced up and saw Scheherazade holding out her hands, offering herself to him. Surprisingly, he didn't immediately rush forward into her palms like a raging bull. Instead, he continued to crawl forward, leaning his head up so the tips of her always perfect fingernails could brush against his skin. Evidently, the skin-to-skin contact ignited something with the Caster as a labored and hot breath left her lips. It looked like she was a woman starved for water, and had finally received a crystal-blue lake to bath from. In a manner of speaking, she had. The water was called love.

Finally, she drunk from the lake, her lips thirsty and quivering. Without a moment's delay, Ritsuka's hands went for her sides. He cradled the Caster in his arms as their tongues once again embraced one another. Scheherazade's moans were louder, her entire body shaking as if she'd just been zapped by lightning. The bolts continued as Ritsuka nervously moved his fingers throughout her left and right and backsides. Between the all the shaking, their lip-lock came undone. The Caster slightly raised her head up to the ceiling and let out several catty moans and cries. Ritsuka's name came through amidst a wave of scattered and heavy pants.

_Even though you're supposed to be seducing me…how's about I seduce you? Scheherazade, you've earned this, you've earned this perhaps more than anyone I've ever met. _There was a high chance she could hear his thoughts. Granted, in her rapidly deteriorating mind it's entirely possible she couldn't catch the meaning behind them, or even hear them at all. Ritsuka was a little happy for that. He wanted to keep surprising this scarred but beautiful woman for as long as he could. And show her that he wasn't a _complete _novice in the bedroom as so many believed, even if he had no experience.

He had studied, and he wanted with every fiber of his being to use what he'd studied to make the legendary story teller feel loved and cherished.

A set of smooth and silky fingers found their way to his mop of black hair. Eve so gently, they pressed down sending the teenager a clear message. Looking into her rapidly hazing eyes, Ritsuka leaned forward and gently kissed the Caster on the lips. Though he'd originally intended to pull away earlier, Scheherazade had other ideas. It'd only been a few seconds their lips had been apart, yet that was too long for her. The woman's earlier restraint and planning took a backseat to satisfying her and his primal desires. What started as a light kiss quickly grew wet and passionate as her hands did to him what he'd been doing to her. Ritsuka could feel her fingers prodding his body with the softness of feathers, stirring up the inner beast within him. In response, he could do nothing but return the kiss with all his might. It seemed his lover had a few surprises of her own in store for them. He looked forward to seeing what they were.

When they broke apart for the inevitable need for air, they were both equally breathless and disorientated. Thanks to her prior experience, Scheherazade recovered quicker and was able to turn the tables on her young lover. Quite literally.

Ritsuka's breath caught in his throat as he stared up at the bright green eyes of the word-weaving Caster. She smiled down at him. "This is a position you have dreamed of, yes? I imagine it is one of many and though I like…there's one position that I'll enjoy more," Further showing how much a reversal there had been, the tan-skinned beauty lowered herself down and peaked Ritsuka on the lips. He was the one who had a desire to embrace her and turn the light peak into something more. Still, he restrained himself, partially because he wanted to hear what his lover had to say. "This one position I'll enjoy…I'm sure you'll love it too like most other men."

Coupled with her smile, the Japanese teen's face looked ready to explode. It was just the sort of face that Scheherazade wanted. She couldn't help but break out into sweet laughter.

"In case you couldn't tell, my love, I am what you in the modern world would call, a 'sub'. Can you say you're surprised?"

Stupidly, all Ritsuka could do was shake his head. Truthfully, he really wasn't, and a small lustful part of him had even hoped for it to be so. It seemed really was rewarding him for pulling off the impossible time and time again.

"You will have your turn to play with me, claim me, as you wish…but first, I ask that you please enjoy this little show that I will put on for you."

Those words caught the Master's attention quickly. His face morphed into one of understanding as he looked up to Scheherazade and said, "Then I do look forward to the show, my lovely Caster."

Just as her words had made him blush, his did the exact same to her. Again, Scheherazade could feel tears welling up in her eyes as she leaned down and pressed her lips against her lover's. Unlike the earlier peak, this was a true and true kiss. Her leg rose and rubbed against her Master's side while his hands slid across her waist, eventually finding a suitable place to frolic upon her ass. Scheherazade again purred in delight as she felt his soft fingers probe the chocolate-colored orbs that were her ass cheek. She felt excited and lustful, two things she hadn't felt for any of her partners in ages. They caused her to deepen the kiss, prolong it past what she originally intended for. It grew longer as she felt something hard and firm poking at her waist-area. She knew exactly what it was, and she wanted a taste of it. With a comfortable grip on her, Ritsuka pushed his hips upward, causing his dick to rub against the Caster's loins. It was her fault for wearing such flimsy clothing. Albeit the clothing was serving its purpose in arousing her man.

Her bare body could do that just fine, and that's what Scheherazade planned on showing her Master. In order to do that though, she'd have to untangle herself from Ritsuka first, a feat that was easier said than done.

But she still managed to do it anyway.

Having an idea what was up her sleeve, the human let go of his Arabic lover, though his eyes continued to shimmer with want and desire. Scheherazade's eyes were very much the same way. Perhaps next time she'd allow for him to strip her of her clothes with his bare hands, plead and beg for him to take her like she was some war prize carted off the bedroom. Admittedly, the more she thought about it the more excited she grew. So many different plans and thoughts for the future she could hardly focus on the present. Still, she found a way to steady her mind enough to fade away into a cloud of golden sand as well as command the room to obey her will.

An elevated platform rose, atop it a pole upon which Scheherazade lazily leaned against. In doing so, she exposed her sweaty, heated body amidst an invisible light cast by magic. Ritsuka sat upright, his mouth a straight line though his face rapidly turning several shades of red. There was a noticeable bulge in-between his legs. Seeing it, Scheherazade decided to make that bulge throb and grow and eventually exploded.

First, her hand went to her shoulders where she magically undid the first set of clips. Both of her arms were crossed, her magic being the only thing that held the gold-encrusted jewelry up. Upon sweeping them to the side her upper body clothing went with them. At last, her melon-sized breasts bounced out. Scheherazade herself breathed out a seeming sigh of relief. It wasn't like holding them in was strenuous for her, but there were times she wanted to let her orbs out and simply be free to be kissed by the air. Tonight, they were going to be kissed by a lot more than just that. Stealing a glance at her Master, the Caster winked, "Far more impressive than you originally believed to them to be, aren't they? Hehe, worry not, my noble king, they are yours to play with whenever you wish." Ritsuka's eyes damn near popped out of his head as he watched her hand glide over to the center of her lower regions. One hand atop the pole and the other covering her crouch, it was an impossible to resist position. "As. Is. This." Her fingers curled, then pulled away just like her hands.

The teenager's heart, eyes, and dick all threatened to explode as he gazed upon the stark-naked form of Scheherazade, the woman who'd cheated death again and again until she'd eventually earned her freedom and happy ending. Unlike him, she bore no scars of her past struggles. She was without a doubt, a flawless, breath-taking beauty every bit as worthy of the stories told of her.

And she was wet, for him.

All that remained was her golden headdress, nothing else. It was a true blessing to see her unmarked body; it was also a testament to her skill as she'd managed to remain scar-free all the way to the end. The amoral sultan she'd originally married had never laid a single hand on her, nor had any other dangers in her life time.

Her time as a Servant however, had been a bit more…dicey. She'd taken injuries, some of them on her own, but many for her lord, Master, and now lover. She'd happily give herself over to whatever torture lay in the future if it meant safeguarding him, keeping the number of scars he possessed from multiplying.

Sensually swinging her hips, she walked over, lowering herself into the rigid but warm arms of the Japanese teenager. Her bare chest met his clothed chest as their lips reconnected. Yet again, his hands prodded her body, this time they were one-hundred percent free of any obstruction and had free reign to roam as they placed. Again, Scheherazade moaned and purred in bliss at the feel of her man's fingers marking her body. They fell backwards, briefly breaking lip connect, but only for a short while. She was on him again, her own hands on the move as she worked to undo his shirt. She fell back, the piece of clothing in her hands then quickly tossed away. Her green eyes stared down at the myriad of "testaments" her lover had gathered.

_Truly, _thought the Caster tracing her fingers along the numerous scars. _I am unworthy of a brave and noble man such as this. How, how could I have possibly found myself in his-_ "Hmph!"

He'd moved fast, using the quickness he'd used to escape death and injury multiple times on the battlefield. While caught off-guard, Scheherazade quickly leaned into the kiss, pressing her body against her human lover's. What came as a shock to her was the warm feel of his hand brushing up against her eyelids. Returning to sanity for a moment, she broke away and looked down. She'd been shedding tears, and her Master had noticed, and gently wiped them away.

It answered a number of trivial questions as she looked into the marine blue eyes of Chaldea's sole Master. "O-Oh, R-R-Ritsuka…"

"If you're my woman, then I'm your man, and wiping these away is my job." He said to her in a voice that might as well have been that of an angel's. As far as was concerned, Ritsuka Fujimaru was an angel, her personal angel. Her angel, savior, Master, king, and lastly-her lover.

Overwhelmed by heartfelt emotion and relief, Scheherazade slammed her lips against his, her body practically melding together with her lover's. She wanted nothing else but him, to hold him in her arms and be held by him. All of existence could crumble into nothing at that very moment and she would have been okay with that, okay with dying. Just as long as she did so in the arms of this boy, no, this _man_. Before, she'd an inkling of what he was, but now she was sure-he was her whole world. Her reason for living as some would have called it. He held onto her as tightly as he could while hungrily suckling her lips, and wiping away the tears that continued to fall from her eyes.

"I-I'm…I sorry, my beloved." Whimpered the Arabic beauty realizing she couldn't get them to stop.

In his smile, Ritsuka told her she had no reason to be sorry. "Cry a thousand tears, and I'll wipe them away a thousand times, Scheherazade. I'll always be there for you, no matter what may come our way."

She cradled his face, a grateful smile in full bloom. "T-Thank you…thank you, Ritsuka, but I…if you are willing to extend yourself so far for me, then I will do the same for you." Knowing that the fire within her was going to burn completely and utterly out of control, Scheherazade decided to end things with one long and sensual kiss. It was one that would eventually end, but neither human nor Servant wanted it to. For that reason, they prolonged it as long as possible. Even when their lips physically parted their tongues remained connected, just like the bond between the two of them. They served as a tethering cable for when they came back together, her naked body pressing against his half-clothed one. Explosive sparks few between the two of them, practically dancing about in the candle light. At last, the time came for them to separate from one another. As with their first kisses, a bridge of saliva connected their lips. It was but one physical manifestation of the bond between them. "Let me make you a man."

"Make me _your _man, my lovely Caster." Grinned back the teenager.

Moisture dripped from said Caster's pussy, a visible sign of her arousal, which was growing and growing. Scheherazade was now sure this Halloween was only going to end in one way-with her brains fucked out via the straining cock of the man beneath her. She happily moved closer to such a conclusion by placing butterfly kisses along his abdomen, taking short but sweet joy in lavishing attention onto his scars. Her husband had no such injuries as he wasn't the kind of man to place himself on the frontlines or put himself in such heart-stopping dangerous situations. Ritsuka was, and for that he deserved a reward. The best possible reward a woman could give him.

Scheherazade's mind came to a near complete crash once she got to Ritsuka's waistline and removed his pants and briefs causing his member to at least sample fresh and scented air. "You're…you're…you're big…so…big…so…" She repeated in a near mesmerized voice as the seventeen-year-old blushed hot red and attempted to look away. The act caught Scheherazade's attention. She laughed. "Now, now, you have nothing to be ashamed of, my king. In fact, you should be feeling the opposite of shame-pride." Her own heart drumming in her chest, she reached out and ran her fingers along the meaty blade. Scheherazade felt her pussy quiver in excitement, a squirt of pre-cum likely leaking out onto the sheets. "As I said, you're big…and oh so tasty. I just can't resist." True to her words, she leaned forward and ran her tongue up the teenager's shaft. His back arched off the mattress immediately. "Much better than your hand, correct?"

Ritsuka had no idea if she actually wanted a response or not; either way, he struggled to muster something up. "I-I-Infinitely." He whispered.

Smirking at his answer, Scheherazade began licking his cock, her tongue ravaging the meaty post with all that she had. For her, one lick wasn't enough, she needed more and more thus kept on going. Sometimes she dragged her tongue along his penis, and at others her movements were quick and fast, like the swing of a sword. In the end, it all amounted to the same as she and her Master were carried into the realm of carnal pleasure. They planned on remaining there for the rest of Halloween.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed, the concept seemed to have drifted away into the night. Echoing in the flame-lit darkness was the nonstop panting of the lovers, and the fleshy sounds of Scheherazade's tongue claiming Ritsuka's dick as hers. She felt an odd but fulfilling sense of pride and accomplishment in the fact that she was the first woman to ever lay eyes on his member, and take it within her mouth. Chaldea's most desired bachelor, and he was hers, all hers. From that pride came an even greater smug sense of satisfaction that led her to take the upper half of his dick into her mouth. Ritsuka instantly responded to her actions with a luxurious howl that was sweet music to Scheherazade's ears. It was the perfect tone for the "story" she was writing out in her mind. She knew just how to make the music continue, and that's exactly what she did.

_I-I-I-I never knew a bl-bl-blowjob…c-c-could feel this good! _Thought the black-haired teen as his member came under assault from his Caster's tongue. Being licked was one thing, but having half of his penis in her mouth, and more of it steadily being inserted in was a whole new world. He didn't mind staying there for the rest of his life. "S-S-Schehe…Schehe…p-please…keep on going…"

"No need to ask, my Ritsu, I have every intention of not stopping until I have completely and utterly drained you dry." She'd removed her mouth from his cock, but only because she had something else in mind. Something that would likely have the Japanese Master screaming himself hoarse. Taking hold of her gigantic breasts, she giggled at him before spacing them apart while leaning forward. There was just enough room for his seven-inch dick to fit, and once it was in Scheherazade squished her melons together.

"OOOOHHH!"

She'd been right on the nose.

Hearty pride blazed within the dark-skinned woman's soul as she listened to the fiery howl that her lover produced. He'd never been blown before, and he'd most certainly never had his cock sandwiched between a woman's mounds. Well, she had one of the most impressive busts in all of Chaldea, a fact she was silently proud of. Now she had one more reason to be proud. Her eyes ablaze, she began to move her breasts up and down, both rubbing against the teenager's harden penis. For as soft and tender as her breasts were, his dick was as hard as a reinforced sword. Scheherazade looked forward to draining that hardness even if it took all night. No, _especially _if it took all night. All that he'd been carrying inside of him, she would happily receive. Equally so, he'd accept all that she had to give.

Once he managed to regain some semblance of control over his voice, the rest of his body followed. Somewhat. Ritsuka had never felt anything like this, not even lust-based illusions had come close to making him feel this way. It seemed fake sensations couldn't quite measure up to the real thing. Looking back, a part of Ritsuka believed false pleasure and the like would be all that he'd ever experience. A sudden jolt centered on his cock shocked him out of his train of thought. His fingers curled at the mattress, his jaw-hanging open. Quickly, he looked down to find the source.

Though the majority of his cock was now being massaged by the beautiful Caster, the upper tip of his cock remained free. In a manner of speaking. Scheherazade had picked up where she left off before-ravaging his tip with her tongue like a popsicle. Her beautiful clear eyes met his sending a telepathic message-he would always have her. She'd always be there to him, she'd always be the one to satisfy him. The thought brought a lone tear to Ritsuka's eyes as he truly glimpsed the deep and tender devoting that lay within Caster of the Nightless City.

She would have loved nothing more than to reach up and wipe that lone tear away, but Scheherazade knew she could do more by pampering her lover's cock. Besides, he was close to cumming, she could feel it. Scheherazade increased her speed all around, stoking the slumbering mountain before it. Every second spent was a second she enjoyed until her efforts culminated the glorious white eruption.

"AAHHH!"

Centuries had passed since she'd felt the feel of a man's essence. The long-haired Caster was beyond grateful that her first reintroduction to it was with the man whom she loved with all of her heart. Rather it was on her chest or in her mouth, she accepted it all. Shutting her eyes and mind, Scheherazade allowed herself to simply feel; what she felt was heaven, no doubts about it.

Ritsuka followed after her, his back finally hitting the bed and a line of heavy pants slipping from his lips. His heart continued to hammer in his chest, but as his dick squirted out all of its pent up contents, he found it gradually returning to its original pace. Gingerly, he popped an eye open and was greeted to the sight of his Servant still lapping up his juices until there wasn't anything left. She caught his stray glance; face and chest marred in creamy white, she winked at him. That earned one more burst of cum from him. In a flash, Scheherazade moved her head just in time to allow the white stream to enter her mouth. Ritsuka whistled.

"You really are an amazing…an amazing woman."

White and red mixed together as the Caster shyly turned around. "You are too kind, my lord. I would bow, but as you can see…I am…"

"You are mine." He chuckled sitting upright. His adventures across time and space had done wonders for his stamina, something that he had every intention of showing to his Arabic lover. Her eyes glittered as if she'd seemingly read his mind. "Clean yourself up, then lie down on your backside. Now I want to taste _you_."

The Servant's pussy trembled in ecstasy, as did the rest of her body. She moved without any sense of thought, only her lover's words ringing in her head like echoes from a bell. Her body seemingly responded on some ingrained impulse. Being commanded to do as such wasn't new for her, but it was a first in that she so _passionately _wanted to be eaten out; her juices extracted from her and swallowed whole. To hell with whatever mess was made in the process, all that mattered was the release of the sensual energy that had been building inside of her. It was ready to burst, just as it had been in Ritsuka.

He was acutely aware of that fact, and like any man in his position, he relished it. Deeply.

Scheherazade lay atop the bed, her gaze on him as her twin peaks rose and fell with each breath she took. Words couldn't describe how enticing she looked-nude as the day she was born with not a flaw to be found on her chocolate-like skin. All the dangers that had came her way and that she'd lived through, and none had left physical reminders; mental ones on the other hand were a different story. Or rather, they used to be. Pure admiration glittered in her light green eyes as she peered up at him. Her lips lay open in never-ending pants that were finally silenced when Ritsuka decided to humor her with a kiss. As with the others, it quickly spiraled into a fiery lip-lock that had the two of them clawing at one another like animals. Finger tips and fingernails moved across sweat-covered bodies while tongues dueled one another for supremacy. Down below, a contest of hardness and wetness was being waged. The human's dick rubbed against the soaked loins of the Servant, the friction racing up their spines directly into their brains. Which then promptly fueled their continued kissing.

It was like fanning a fire that had already spun out of control, on two fronts. Oil was continuously poured onto the blaze from below; meanwhile, up north, the winds further stoked the blaze, only lightening up every few seconds. Actually, the momentary pauses served to only further incite the flames. Neither of the pair waited for the other to full process the gulfs of air taken before divine back into one another. Sloppy and wet kisses continued on and on while naked bodies pressed and melded against one another without end. They were polar opposites right down to the texture, one was marred with scars, the other was not. And yet they were becoming one.

Gradually, Ritsuka moved his hands up to cup the face of his Caster-Class lover. He didn't need his fingers to wipe away her still falling tears, he was perfectly capable of kissing them away. All he did was frame her face while he reluctantly pulled away from her. Silently, a message was sent to her via the eyes. Scheherazade paused, her mind momentarily entertaining the thought of just impaling herself on his cock there, but she relented. She settled for one final long kiss before freeing him up to do what he wished.

It wasn't like he wasn't going to stop pleasuring her, far from it. In truth, she'd just grown a tad greedy for his lips. Any woman have as Ritsuka was either a natural-borne kisser, or an _incredibly _fast learner.

While she contemplated which one it was, the blue-eyed teenager stole yet another kiss from her.

"Thank you." He said, an adolescent blush on his faith. It was cute beyond words. "Thanks for…thinking so much of me, Scheherazade."

An equally-shaded blush appeared on her cheeks. "Ritsuka, you are a man of many talents and virtues, all of which deserve praise. As your woman, I will sing of those praises from now until the end of time, my beloved."

Okay, she deserved _one _more kiss for that.

The storyteller's giggling persisted, even as he began to plant butterfly kisses about her neck and shoulders. Even after those giggles had turned to moans, they continued to replay in Ritsuka's head. There was a good chance that every sound, every cry that she made would be engraved into the teenager's memory. Maybe they already had been. He didn't mind his mind being completely filled with thoughts of her as the feeling went both ways. Ritsuka was happy for that. He didn't want this gorgeous woman thinking of death or the worries of the future; only him. All he wanted was for her mind to be filled with thoughts of him.

Based on the nonstop gasps and pants she was making; his mission was a roaring success. Speaking of roaring, he figured it was time for him to raise her voice a few octaves.

Ritsuka hovered above her left-side breasts, his mind briefly struggling to accept what he was doing was really happening. It went without saying that for a while he'd dreamed of suckling the two chocolate mountains that were Scheherazade's breasts, she'd certainly made the offer to him a number of times, but he'd restrained himself not wanting to violate her personhood. Oh, how things had changed. The nipple was ripe and sweaty, just as he or any other man would have liked it. Following his mental contemplation, he dove right into it, gently biting down with his teeth on the entire tip.

"Oooooohhhh!" As Ritsuka had discovered, there was a world of difference between one's hand and the mouth of another, preferable someone you were attracted to. He had been introduced to this fact. Scheherazade was _re_introduced. She was incredibly happy that Ritsuka had been the one to do it for her.

By arching her back off the mattress, the storyteller pushed her breasts deeper into her Master's face and mouth. Though somewhat caught off-guard at first, Ritsuka quickly caught onto things and responded accordingly. He bit down just a tad harder, running his tongue across her bright pink nipple. His lover's body arched just a tip further off the bed, again, he bit down harder then put a little more force behind his tongue lashing. Scheherazade didn't disappoint in her responses. A sense of primal pride washed over him, empowering him to do more. As he licked and suckled her left breast, he moved his free hand to tend to her right. Both orbs deserved his attention and he was going to give it to them.

"M-M-Master! P-Please…ooohh…y-yes, right t-t-there…" Moaned the black-haired female, her body doing its best to become a U while her hands dug into the bed sheets, near tearing into them with the amount of unconscious force she was putting into them. Two continuous streams of lightning were feeding directly into her at the chest; her Spiritual Core burned bright with renewed strength allowing for her to maintain the odd position atop the bed. How long it could last was up for debate though; the euphoria that was running through her was growing stronger and stronger, threatening to overtake the transferring magical energy. If such a thing were possible, then sure Ritsuka could do; doing the impossible was what he did best.

Just as her lips had become an addiction, so too had her breasts. In spite of merely changing from one to the other, pulling himself away from her breasts was one of the hardest things Ritsuka had to do. The pain was short-lived as he found her right nipple was just as delicious as her left, which he tended to using his fingers. All those long hours, days, spent learning how to handle various weapons had endowed him with near superhuman dexterity. Odds were this wasn't quite what it was meant to be used for, but it sure was coming in handy. It would again in the future, especially the imminent future when he was eye-level with her pussy.

Though he was focused on her chest, Ritsuka's ears were sharp enough to pick up the barely noticeable quivering of her lower lips. When he got down there, he'd have quite a lot to drink from, practically a lake's worth.

When Scheherazade felt her back torch the bed, it felt like a hundred days had passed. Her breathing was hot and fast, perhaps slightly more so than it had been when they started. Needless to say, quite a lot had happened since then. After several deep breaths, she realized that her lover was giving her some time to catch herself. With a measure of regained composure, she lifted her head up just in time to see him smirk at her, then help himself to her watering vagina.

"Riiitssssuuuuu…." Cried the Persian woman, her hips jerking; a single bolt of divine fire raced up her spine from her pussy through her heart and core and then finally into her brain. A myriad of colors exploded within her vision while her hearing temporarily spun out of control. The world blended and molded into a giant colorful mess in which there was only one anchor to reality-Ritsuka. He remained her sole link, gradually guiding her back to the real world, a world where her pussy was being eaten out by humanity's greatest hero.

She threw her hands over her face, tears spilling down her cheeks. All of it was too good to be real, yet it was. His hands lay firmly attached to her hips keeping a steady balance on her as his tongue excavated her pussy. He alternated between soft kisses and fiery presses that had Scheherazade arching her back again. Within her chest, her heart hammered and hammered like a drummer playing to some ritualistic beat.

The "world of pussy" as he'd heard some men and even women lewdly call it, was indeed quite amazing. Ritsuka pushed his tongue deeper into her love cavern. There was no containing the eagerness that drive him onto, that drove him to delve into the core of the famed storyteller. In doing so, his sense of vision became next to useless, but it didn't matter. His sense of taste and hearing and smell more than made up for it all. Regarding the first one, he decided to take the next step and plunge his right index and middle finger into the wet pussy. It yielded great reactions as Scheherazade howled in euphoric delight. His tongue and fingers found a rhythm almost instantly which he used to reshape the Caster's vaginal lips.

There was a pulse, one that they can both feel in different ways. Scheherazade responded to it by wrapping her thick thighs around her Master's head. Ritsuka didn't care, he had no intention of pulling out, not until he had a taste of the feminine nectar of the legendary storyteller.

"RITSSSSUKAAA!"

The orgasm hit Scheherazade like a brunt's mace, sending her soul sailing across miles upon miles. As she soared, the wonders of the universe stretched out before her in all of their glory. She reached out to touch them, opened her mouth to taste them, opened her ears to hear them. She did all of this yet it felt like it still wasn't enough. Surrendering to the sheer magnitude of it all, the dark-skinned beauty simply let herself be swept away by the glory of it all. Heaven came to her, and from her it flowed into Ritsuka. Over the sound of her own enjoyment and beating heart she heard him lapping up her overflowing juices. Faintly, she smiled as it seemed that she'd made an antic of her Master and king.

As she'd originally thought would happen, pleasure overpowered the magical energy that normally came with sexual intercourse. Considering how revived she felt, that was saying something. It was actually hard to figure out which one had revitalized her; granted, it didn't matter in the end.

With her massive orgasm, things fittingly bounced themselves out; she'd made a mess out of him and he'd now made a mess out of her. The only difference that could be pointed out was that her juices spilled over into the bed sheets as Ritsuka couldn't take all of her into him. Though he most certainly tried to. Even then, he licked away the white essence that dripped down her vagina. It was indeed his own private lake to drink from, a sacred lake at that.

Once his drinking was finished, he crawled up and wiped away the fallen tears on his lover's face. Her senses returned to her; the first thing she saw was him. Scheherazade smiled and brought him into a searing hot kiss that was compounded by the residual cum in her mouth. It wasn't the first time she'd tasted her juices, but it was the first that they had Ritsuka's flavor mixed into them. Not even the wine stored within the King of Heroes Gate of Babylon could compare to the test. If he had issue with that then he was free to strike her down, she'd stand by her truth.

The Caster had a foggy awareness of their bodies moving, him lying on the body and her on top. Once that realization set in, she was moving before she knew it. Scheherazade looked down at her young lover with twinkling eyes.

"This is the part where I make you a man, my king." She whispered.

He was feeling an odd sense of nervous and empowerment, both of which mixed together within him. It didn't affect his arms as he was able to work those just fine. Ritsuka held his lover by the hips, her wet vagina hovering above his erect cock. "And this is the part…where I make you my woman."

She knew he felt her entire body tremble in excitement at that. "T-T-This is b-but o-one part of d-d-doing that, R-R-Ritsuka. R-R-Regardless, my king, my love, I am ready."

Then he brought her down atop his penis, his seven inches quickly filling up her love canal.

"Ahhhhh….yyyyyeeeesssss!"

In that moment, it was made adamantly clear that Scheherazade had been yearning for a male's penis. One could only get so much out of some toys and their fingers, and magecraft could offer some respite but couldn't compete with the genuine article. She thought she'd never have a taste of it for as long as she lived, or that she'd be too fearful to reach out and touch it. Those fears were now little more than dust in the wind. Light shined through as the heroic storyteller arched her body back again, her pussy slowly becoming accustomed to the size of her lover's meaty sword. As it did so, her walls periodically quivered and tightened, an unexpected reflex that Ritsuka answered with a sharp upward thrust. Scheherazade howled again, creating a lovely echo within the human teenager's head.

Ritsuka's head, her seductress side now fully awake and active, took charge and had her grabbing at it within seconds. It was a good thing he'd been sitting up as it made things easier. "Ah…hah…ah! Suck me…please, R-Ritsu, suck my breasts like you did before." To ask such a request of her king, the old her would have bulked at such a thought, but Ritsuka was a different type of king. She could ask him to move the moon and he'd find a way to do it. Such a fine man, and her, such a sullen and broken woman. The former latched onto the breasts of the latter, eagerly wiping away the darken thoughts and returning her to the stairway to heaven. "More…more! Suck me harder! Oooooh! That's it!"

The last part came about not due to his mouth, but his left hand. Though her chest and vagina were occupied, her ass was not. It was still crying for attention in Ritsuka's mind. Still licking and lapping at her bouncing mounds, he aggressively palmed the chocolate-colored ass that he'd been captivated by. The second his hands made contact with her buttocks; Scheherazade accelerated to near light speed on the road to sexual release. Still, much to her pleasure, the journey was long and delightfully.

"So hot…so tight…so…so…so…so good, Scheherazade!" Mumbled the teenager, his world rapidly becoming built upon and centered solely on her. He needed more of her, as much of her as he could get, _all _of her. Scheherazade was more than happy to give it as she began to actively bounce against her lover's body, her voice crying out like the howl of a storm. Her grip on his head grew tighter, his face being pushed deeper into the dark but sweet and scented valley of her chest.

_This feeling…this ecstasy…could it be…_An unforeseen yet powerful thrust brushed the tip of his member against her core. Scheherazade's eyes swelled as did her mouth as it felt like her whole body were about to fall to pieces in that moment. _Without a doubt, yes, yes it is! He is…Ritsuka is my…! _

Suddenly, Ritsuka's head was removed from his lover's breasts; the next thing he knew, his lips were on hers. Scheherazade was greedy, horny, whatever it could be called in her dominating of his lips. It seemed as if he held the cure to some fatal poison eating away at her. Such a description wasn't far from the truth. Though caught a bit off-guard at first, he quickly fell into the kiss and affectionately pushed back, all while keeping the pace of his fucking of her pussy. If possible it seemed like his cock was growing as it plowed into her, every insertion feeding the masculine power within him.

"AAHHH! HARDER! HARDERRR! MASSSATER!"

"SOOOO GOOOOD!"

Their walk toward the heavens came to a glorious conclusion, the wondrous light exploding before them and bathing the couple in its radiance. Nowhere was it more powerful than their connected hips. Bursting with orgasmic bliss, the pair cried out, their voices possibly penetrating the reinforced walls that surrounded their room. Blasts of white-hot cum was shot directly in Scheherazade's core, filling her up to the brim. Amidst the haze, she spotted Ritsuka, and reached for him. He met her half-way, tenderly kissing her as the two of them rode out their first orgasm as a couple. Scheherazade caressed his face, feeling the sweat pour down his cheek as he did the same to her ass. They held together as the light encased the two of them like a sacred cocoon.

Not even when the human fell onto his back did they break their engagement; instead, they seemed to hold one another more tightly. Spurts of cum continued to shoot into the womb of the Servant, whose inner walls constricted and doused the cock within her with her juices. Their bodies rocked in unison, serenity gradually casting is curtain over them.

"I love you, Ritsuka." Scheherazade whispered as they both began to catch their breaths. "Without a doubt…you are the first man I truly love from the depths of my heart."

Her words made him blush, but not look away. The Japanese teenager held the Caster tighter, almost possessively now that she'd revealed her inner revelation. "That's…great, because I love you too, I…think I always have, I just didn't think my love was worth much to a woman like you."

Excited and relieved, she leaned forward and peaked him atop the lips. "Oh, Ritsuka, your love means the world to me, it always has. I just…you are a fine man, a true hero, completely unfit for a woman like me. And yet," Sensually, she rubbed her hips against his. His cock accordingly throbbed. "Here we are, making love in the light of the candles upon this dark night. I couldn't have written a better story. But it is not yet done."

Confusion spread across his face. "H-Huh?"

The smile that had seduced a king and countless others returned in full force as the Arabic beauty sat upright, still impaled on his member. "I told you I would make you a man and I would, I told you to make me your woman and you followed through, mostly. There is one more thing left to…no, that I would like to do with you, my love." Giggling at his blushing expression, she reached out and took hold of his hands, moving them to her ass where she ran them over her smooth rear. "You've fucked my vagina, wrecked it, claimed it, marked it as yours and yours alone. Now…do the same to my ass, Master! Take my honeypot! Fulfill your long-held wish to make me your whore!"

"WHAT?!"

Again, she laughed as if he'd just cracked a joke. "Don't be so surprised, I've had thoughts myself. As you should know…" She felt his hands clench at her, even as she attempted to remove herself from his cock. "I _am _a self-admitted whore, a woman who will gladly sell her body out to anyone to survive. Now, I am asking you to make me _your _whore, your personal cum dump to have whenever you please." Having fully removed herself, she stepped to the side of the bed, twirling about leaving her midnight hair to caste sparkles in the hair before bending herself over the king-sized bed. A hand reached back and probed her dripping wet anal hole. "Come over here and fuck me. Hold me down and violate me, spank me and mock me if you wish! All of it, you're free to do to me, my Ritsu."

Before she'd even finished, something had gone off in Ritsuka's brain. Some hidden limiter that had been keeping him from truly dominating his Servant-lover. Her words shattered that limiter. Within seconds, he stood behind her, his fully harden dick lined up with her asshole.

"You really are…a slutty woman, aren't you, Scheherazade?" He said in a quiet but fiery voice.

The Caster couldn't help but shiver at it. "Yes, I am. But…from now on, I am _your _slutty woman."

His hands were on her hips, a bold grin on his face. "Damn right you are, you're all mine and mine alone."

"OOOOOHHHH!"

Admittedly, anal sex was a very deep-seated kink for her. The first time she'd done it, Scheherazade had had a sort of…awakening. After the next two times she quietly realized that she enjoyed it, greatly. Over the years, it'd become a center part of her sexual side, what with all of the groveling and whoring she did. Once upon a time, she might have felt shame at the thought, but not anymore. Especially not when the cock tearing her asshole apart belonged to her one true love.

He had full permission to do whatever he pleased to her.

"FUUUUCK! I KNEW YOUR ASS WAS TIGHT, BUT THIS IS UNREAL!"

Chaldea's last remaining Master had become an animal in heat, and Caster of the Nightless City was his very willing mate. She loved it all, the rough thrusting and even occasional spanks that came with it. All of it warmed her soul and made her feel as if all was right with the world. She pushed back just to see what would happen. What came next was Ritsuka pushing _harder_.

"YES! THAT'S IT! FUCK ME, VIOLATE ME! RUIN ME FOR OTHER MEN! MAKE ME YOURS AND YOURS ALONE!"

One of his hands grabbed for her pouncing boobs, fingers snapping at the nipple like a striking cobra. It further elated Scheherazade, who pushed back knowing what would happen. She was fittingly rewarded with a thunderous thrust to the ass that had her arched upward, drool pouring down her throat as she howled in ecstasy.

Ritsuka took the opportunity to bring her in for a sloppy and unbalanced kiss, the other type that the Servant enjoyed. "Who do you belong to, Scheherazade?"

"To you!" She answered

_**SMACK!**_

"Who does your pussy belong to?"

"To you!"

_**SMACK! **_

"Your breasts and ass, who do they belong to!"

"TO YOU!"

Instead of a smack she got a tight clenching, one that came with another question. "Who do I belong to?"

The question shocked her out of her lust-induced stupor, if only for a moment. She laid an arm across his neck and smiled at him with heartfelt affection. "You belong to me, Ritsuka."

He smiled back and kissed her, their lips lavishing one another until the need for air forced them apart. All the while, their fucking never stopped, only gaining speed as both channeled all the energy they had into the sensual dance that finally reached its climax.

"SCHEHEEEEEE!"

"RITSSSSUUUKKAAAAHHH!"

A river of masculine juices blasted its way into the backdoors of the Arabic storyteller, causing her arms and legs to damn near fell to pieces on her. Ritsuka was the only thing even remotely keeping her upright. He held onto her, continuously rocking his hips forward as to pump as much of his cum into her asshole as he possibly could; Scheherazade shook as she welcomed it all, tirelessly kissing her lover all the while.

Time passed and they both eventually found themselves back amongst the pillows, holding one another like a precious gemstone.

For the first time, Ritsuka took note of the fact that the Caster's room had a skylight above the bed. Rather fitting for the night, the moon was out in full casting its luminous glow upon them. Under its gaze Scheherazade rose and looked to him.

"Ritsuka…I…I have a question that I must ask of you." Their hands laced together as he held her, giving the long-haired woman his full attention. "I want you to continue to live…and you want me to continue to live, so, from here on out can we-"

"Live together?" he finished for her. Laughing, he pulled her into his embrace, the Servant all but melting into him. She would remain in his arms for as long as time would permit her to. "I wouldn't have it any other way, Schehe."

Giggling at her new nickname, she lightly clawed at his chest, yet another closely held thought spilling through her red lips. "Even after all of the Singularities have been taken care of? A-A-And you…journey back to the real world? W-Would you…have me then?" Throwing away the last semblance of nervousness, she cradled his face and looked him square in the eye. "Would you have me as your wife…and perhaps one day the mother of your children?"

At the mention of the second subject she felt his cock throb within her. That alone was answer enough, but Ritsuka went he full mile for her. "Hell yes, I would want you as my wife and the one to give birth to my children." He sat upright, holding her by the hips and returning her equally passionate gaze with one of his own. "I…I claimed you as my woman so…I, um, I guess that means I-mph, mmmmhhh."

There was no longer a need for words between them, not for the rest of the night. The questions they'd long held within them had been asked, and wondrous answers had been given. For the rest of the night they could speak with their bodies. As for the day after, they'd forge on ahead together, continuing their "happily ever after" that both had one day thought was out of reach. Now it wasn't only within their grasp, it was their to shape as they wished, together.

* * *

**Probably the longest lemon that I've done in a while, but I'll be honest, Ritsuka and Scheherazade kind of grew on me as a couple. When you break it down, they're quite alike, but different in the sense that Ritsuka's more willing to continue to move forward in spite of his fears while Scheherazade has, or had, become paralyzed by them to the point she was ready to give up. They make a good match in the sense that one can uplift the other and together they can strive for their "happy ending" no matter what comes their way. **

**The next girl on the list is yet another Caster and yet another new face. It'll be up sometime in November so until then! Oh, and happy Halloween, everyone!**


End file.
